Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.13 \times \dfrac{21}{50} \times -\dfrac{17}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{21}{50} = 0.42$ $ -\dfrac{17}{25} = -0.68$ Now we have: $ 0.13 \times 0.42 \times -0.68 = {?} $ $ 0.13 \times 0.42 \times -0.68 = -0.037128 $